


Money for the CMC

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy wonders about how much the bits from the MLP: FiM universe are worth in USD, then wonders about providing extra money for the Cutie Mark Crusaders.





	Money for the CMC

Lumpy: Hey, Sniffles?

Sniffles: Yeah, Lumpy? :) 

Lumpy: So I've been watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and I have a question about something.

Sniffles: And what's that?

Lumpy: Do you ever wonder how much a few of the ponies' "bits" are worth in real money?

Sniffles: You mean, USD? (Lumpy nods. Sniffles then thinks about the question.) Hmm... You know, Lumpy... That's a good question, and I'm honestly not sure.

Lumpy: Yeah, me neither.

Sniffles: I mean, in old times, a bit was the same as half a quarter, and two bits were the same as one quarter...

Lumpy: You think they were the same as the bits the ponies use?

Sniffles: ...I don't know, unfortunately. (shrugs)

Lumpy: Oh, it's alright. I'm not worried about it, I'm just wondering.

Sniffles: I understand :) 

Lumpy: And aside from that, I was thinking of a scenario where someone set up a donation pool for the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Sniffles: Oh?

Lumpy: I mean, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all have family members, but what if they get older and have to start paying for their own things at some point?

Sniffles: That's a good point, Lumpy. It would be nice of them to have some sort of funds coming in.

Lumpy: It sure would :) 

Sniffles: (remembers something) Oh! And by the way, Lumpy, didn't you once tell me the Cutie Mark Crusaders have second homes in Multimedia?

Lumpy: Yeah, I did.

Sniffles: Since everyone in Multimedia uses USD as their currency, don't the Crusaders use USD there instead of bits?

Lumpy: You know, I think so.

Sniffles: In that case, I have an idea: why don't you start a separate little savings pool for the Cutie Mark Crusaders? You can be the only one to contribute to it as long as you have enough money to distribute to them :) 

Lumpy: (thinks about that for a while, and then smiles) You know, that's a good idea. I think I'm gonna start right now :) 

Sniffles: Great :)

(A bit later, Lumpy goes to a recycling center with a bag of plastic bottles. He turns them in to the man working there, a Generic Tree Friend.)

Generic Tree Friend: Alright, let's see what you've earned. (types something into a calculator) 25 bottles... That adds up to... (opens up the cash register, pulling out a dollar and a quarter) A dollar twenty-five.

Lumpy: (happy) Thanks!

(The Generic Tree Friend gives him his money, and he places both dollar and quarter in his pocket.)

(A few minutes later, Lumpy enters a store and walks over to a change machine. He puts the dollar in the slot, and the machine dispenses four quarters. Lumpy takes them and leaves the store.)

(Then Lumpy has arrived home and is sitting at his desk. He has three small cups of equal size and pulls out his quarters. He puts one quarter in each cup.)

Lumpy: One for Apple Bloom, one for Scootaloo and one for Sweetie Belle. (He then looks at the remaining quarters in his hand.) Hmm, I think I'll save these until I earn more. (He pulls out his change purse and places the quarters inside.) I don't know how long this'll take, but I'm sure the Cutie Mark Crusaders will definitely appreciate it.

(Cut to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who are on the playground. They suddenly sneeze; Apple Bloom is first, then Scootaloo and finally Sweetie Belle.)

Apple Bloom: Aah-chew!

Scootaloo: Hehh-tchoo!

Sweetie Belle: Haaah-tchyew!

(Scootaloo then sulks for a moment before wiping her nose slowly with her arm. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, on the other hand, rub their noses a few times with their front hooves.)

Apple Bloom: Bless ya, guys.

Sweetie Belle: (sniffles) Bless you to you, too.

Scootaloo: That's weird. (sniffles once as well) Why do I feel like someone was talking about me?

Sweetie Belle: I'm not sure...

Apple Bloom: Ah, it was probably just a coincidence.

Scootaloo: Yeah, probably.

(They finish rubbing their noses and go back to playing on the playground.)


End file.
